


Gravity Drabbles

by emmiegrace



Series: Post-Apocalyptic Stress Disorder [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmiegrace/pseuds/emmiegrace
Summary: Future-Fic drabbles/one-shots(Part of my PASD Series but can easily be read alone)





	1. Chapter 1

The first night back from Gravity Falls was the hardest.

Somehow, the five feet of carpeted hallways separating their rooms felt like a million miles of Nightmare Realm. Both Dipper and Mabel laid awake for hours staring at the ceiling. Finally around 1 AM they drifted off into restless sleep.

Mabel woke up first. Barely containing a scream she instantly jumped out of bed and ran across the hallway to Dipper’s room.

“Dipper, Dipper, wake up.” She stage-whispered, shaking him a little as tears rolled down her face.

Dipper shot up in bed, narrowly avoiding a collision with his sister. “Mabel!” He yelled, still not sure if the dream where Bill’s pupil landed on the shooting star was real or not. He grabbed her arm and breathed heavily for a few moments.

Mabel climbed into his bed wordlessly, still sniffling and wiping tears away. She’d dreamed that the eye had landed on the pine tree.  _ Eeny-Meeny-Miny-you, Eeny-Meeny-Miny-YOU. _ She shuffled closer to her brother. He gripped the cuff of her sleep shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometime after they move back into their old twin beds in the guest room, Pacifica calls in the middle of the night. 

Dipper rolls over the grab the vibrating device (their parents had got them matching cell phones for their 13th), still not awake enough to remember where he is. It had been a blissfully dreamless sleep.

Apparently though that wasn’t the case for Pacifica. “D-Dipper-” She sobs on the other end of the line, instantly forcing him into an upright position.

“Hey yeah I’m here.” He says soothingly as she hyperventilates on the other side.

“Are you guys o-okay?” She asks, sniffling. The line goes fuzzy for a second (Gravity Falls cell phone reception isn’t the best), and then Dipper hears, “-had to check.”

Dipper looks over to his sister on impulse, and waits to see the steady rise and fall of her breathing. Waddles is at her feet, snorting slightly in his sleep. “Yeah we’re fine. Do you want to talk to her too?”

All he gets in response is another sniffle, and Dipper assumes Pacifica had just nodded, not fully processing that he can’t see her. He takes the safest bet and shuffles over the Mabel’s bed.

“Mabel.” He whispers, not shaking her as that will probably freak her out. It’s a testament to how light of sleepers’ they’ve both become as she wakes up instantly- eyes snapping open in mild panic to meet her brother’s. 

He just holds out the phone. “Pacifica” He mouths, knowing it doesn’t need an explanation.

“Hey there Party Queen.” Mabel says, keeping her tone light as she brings the phone to her ear. Dipper hears a muffled laugh coming from the speaker and breathes a sigh of relief. Leave it to Mabel to make someone laugh during night terrors.

They end up sitting cross legged across from each other with the phone on speaker between them for an hour, slowly talking Pacifica down from her hysterics until she falls back asleep. Dipper falls back onto Waddles and uses the pig as a pillow for the rest of the night- socked feet in Mabel’s face.


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper shoves the phone between his ear and his shoulder while he rummages through his locker. Stupid middle-school lockers can’t hold- ah there it is! He triumphantly holds his Algebra book up to his twin sister, who only rolls her eyes in repose.

“-so boring without you two.” Pacifica is saying on the other line. Admittedly, Dipper hadn’t heard a word she’d been saying for the past five minutes he’d been searching through his (incredibly messy) locker. He figures he got the gist though.

Dipper crams his locker closed and they begin their walk to third period. “At least you’re in Gravity Falls. Piedmont is-”

But what Piedmont is to Dipper, Pacifica may never know, as Mabel pulls the phone from him then. “BORING! There’s nothing here but humans and domesticated animals Pax!” She practically yells.

“SHH!” Dipper hushes, throwing glances around the hallway. “Do you want to get even more crap from these people, Mabel?”

Before Mabel can respond they hear Pacifica (Dipper had turned the volume all the way up on his cell a long time ago since Mabel kept taking it from him) say “They’re still being jerks?” A hint of rage coloring her words.

Dipper grabs his phone back and dials in Mabel while responding to her. Mabel picks up just as Dipper is saying, “We’ve sort of just accepted it.”

They can practically  _ hear _ Pacifica rolling her eyes. “Lame. You guys just need to come live here.”

Mabel throws her book on her desk and collapses into her chair. “Yeah right, I  _ wish _ . We miss it up there  _ so much. _ ”

“We’re gonna come up for Fall break though!” Dipper exclaims, earning weird glances from the rest of the class as they realize the twins are on the same phone call- and likely don’t realize there’s a third party. He looks up to the teacher who seems to be waiting for the bell to ring to yell at them. “We gotta go Pax.” He says forelorningly. “Yeah see you soon.”

As they hang up a paper airplane crashes into his head. It reads: “Maggot and Dipstick” and includes a crude drawing of them wall eyed and drooling.

_ Fantastic.  _ Dipper thinks as he crumples the paper and tosses it to the bin.


	4. Chapter 4

On the bright side: since the apocalypse gym class had gotten a lot easier.  It turns out spending a whole Summer fighting monsters and a week surviving in the demon-brought apocalypse really boosts your (physical) health. Dipper doesn’t even have noodle arms anymore! Both ran a six minute mile (spending three months running from monsters will do that to you) and could climb the rope no problem on the first day of the semester.

And they kicked ass at dodge ball.

(Well actually okay in America dodgeball isn’t actually  _ legal _ anymore, so instead middle and high schools have this thing called “battle ball” which is basically the same thing except the balls are foam. But the point still stands- they were good at games of war).

Which was weird because before they both  _ hated _ gym class because they  _ sucked _ at well, everything. And they really thought dodgeball was gonna be like… really horrific and panic-inducing… but it wasn’t! Quite the contrary, they felt like they were finally  _ doing something _ again. Plus, they got to throw balls at the bullies so it was a win-win situation all around.

Still sucked at real sports though. There’s just… there’s no way around that. Dipper will never be able to hit the stupid baseball and Mabel can’t kick a soccer ball to save her life.

They were scary good at archery too. Their grunkles has taught them a thing or two with the crossbow, and during the apocalypse they both got pretty good at aiming projectiles- especially of the weapon variety. So when Coach Daniels pulled out the bows and arrows the twins simply imagines Bill’s eye was the center, and let their arrows fly.

Simultaneously. For the first time in that class. And hit the bullseye.

_ Freak Twins _ , indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

The first time their weird habits got called out by a staff member they both nearly lost it.

It was a few weeks after getting back, and Mabel had taken to poking Dipper whenever she felt reality slipping on a pretty regular basis. However, classes could usually keep her busy enough that her mind couldn’t wander to that place.

It was a Tuesday though (Dipper remembers because Mabel had woken him up by singing  _ ‘TWIN DAY TUESDAY!’ _ very loudly), when it happened. It was in History, Dipper’s favorite and Mabel’s least favorite subject. Mrs. Falin was monotonously droning on about pre-civil war compromises (a subject even Dipper found grueling) when Mabel surreptitiously reached over the foot and a half separating their desks to poke Dipper’s forearm.

Almost instantly Mrs. Falin stopped talking and glared holes into Mabel.  _ “Mabel Pines!” _ she screeched. “What is it exactly that is  _ so important _ that you couldn’t wait until I was  _ finished speaking _ to tell your brother?”

Mabel stares wide-eyed up at the beady-eyed teacher. “N-nothing, miss-” She stammers.

“No  _ please _ , Mabel, share with the class.” She interrupts.

“I- I wasn’t going to sa-” Mabel tries to explain.

Dipper tries to throw his sister a helpful glance, but Mabel’s eyes seem to be locked on the teacher’s. To his horror, he sees tears forming there and it takes everything in him not to stand up right then and punch the horrible woman.

Mrs. Falin interrupts her again. “You- you-” she mocks, rolling her eyes. “So you were just getting your brother’s attention then for no reason?”

“I wasn’t-” Mabel starts again, a tear rolling down her face.

“Now you’re  _ lying _ to me!” The teacher spits. “Do you just poke your brother randomly for  _ no reason? _ ” She harps.  _ “Is there something wrong with you?” _

At that Mabel starts all out sobbing, and stands to run out of the classroom. Dipper throws a seething glare at their teacher and runs after her, only a few steps behind. “Mabel!” He calls, worry and fear of losing her running through his veins.

Mabel seems to know that though, as she stops only a few paces down the hall. Dipper sprints the last lengths to catch up with her, and wraps an arm around her shoulders. “Come on.” He says, pulling her towards the open janitor’s closet. (Cons of different-gendered twins: can’t hide in the bathroom together.)

Dipper pulls a strawberry Jolly Rancher out of his pocket (he carries them all the time now- they’re her favorite), and wordlessly hands it to her. Mabel gratefully accepts it, still sniffling and attempting to hold back tears.

After a moment Dipper whispers “I’m gonna kill her.” and Mabel finally lets out a little half-hearted laugh.

“Don’t do that. Then you’ll have to go to prison.” She mumbles into her sweater, candy obstructing her words a bit.

Dipper shrugs. “It would be worth it. Plus, I’m sure Grunkle Stan would bust me out.” He jokes, trying to get her to look up.

Mabel sniffles and turns her head on her knees to face him. “I’m sorry I got you in trouble.” She says, and she sounds bad, but she’s not crying anymore.

“You didn’t do  _ anything. _ ” Dipper says, letting his anger show. “You have nothing to apologize for.”

Mabel lets out a shuddering breath and lets her head fall onto her brother’s shoulders. “We should tell Grunkle Stan.” She whispers after a moment.

Dipper lets out a little laugh, knowing she’s really joking, but thinking he might just do that.

Needless to say, the school gets a  _ very _ loud phone call the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a teacher who did this to me once. Not the same circumstances obviously. But just screamed at me in the middle of class like this because she thought whatever I was doing was "rude." (I was doodling).
> 
> (Her name was Mrs. Falin).


	6. Chapter 6

When they step into the pet store, Dipper knows they’re screwed.

Dipper and Mabel are  _ extremely _ allergic to rabbits. It doesn’t really bother Dipper so much. Mabel on the other hand… 

He tries to hold onto her hand and skirt around the edges of the store, but unfortunately for him,  the chameleon food (they’d gotten one thrown at them yesterday and have decided to keep the little guy as a pet) they were searching for was right next to the open pen of rabbits.

And Mabel has no self-control.

Instantly she removes their little carpet chameleon from her head and sits him on Dipper’s shoulder, then beelines for the little black-and-white bunny.

“Mabel” Dipper says, exasperated and keeping his distance. Last time this happened he ended up in an ambulance. “You really shouldn’t be playing with them.”

“Why not?” She questions, acting like she hasn’t a clue, then rubs her face in the bunny’s fur. Dipper can already see her face turning red. 

He takes a step closer despite his throat closing up. He’s done more dangerous things he supposes…. His sister is full on wheezing at this point. “Mabel come on before we end up in the hospital again.” Dipper says, tugging on her arm where the rash is spreading.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She insists, voice scratchy, and immediately going into a coughing fit.

Dipper takes the bunny from her and puts it back, coughing himself now too, and grabs her hand to haul her out of the store, both of them gasping for air the whole way to the door.

The chameleon crawls onto Dipper’s head once they're outside, and he manages to pull their epi-pens out of his pocket (he did learn one thing from boy scouts).

They end up collapsed on the bench outside the pet store waiting for their rashes to go down and their breathing to even out. “I’m sorry.” Mabel says after a moment.

“I get it.” Dipper answers, not bothering to be upset. 

“Isn’t it stupid though?” She asks. “All the monsters and what-not we’ve dealt with and yet we’re brought down by a single bunny rabbit.”

Dipper laughs wholeheartedly at that. “It is ironic.” He shrugs and pulls their new reptile off his head. “But we have this little guy… who still needs a name…”

Mabel holds her finger out, and their chameleon instantly reaches for it. “Einstein.” She says almost matter-of-factly, and that was that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: I'm deathly allergic to bunnies. Last year I walked into my sister's room with her bunny for a second and an hour later I was in an ambulance. Einstein is the name of one of our bunnies before we realized I was allergic.


End file.
